Users of wireless mobile devices, such as a cell phone, may want to use the cell phone's navigation capabilities to navigate an indoor structure, such as a retail store or airport. Additionally, operators of such structures may wish to provide location-based services to their customers using mobile devices. Examples of such services include geofencing and proximity marketing. However, global positioning system (GPS) signals for the mobile device within the indoor structure may be weak, which may cause the estimated location of the user within the indoor structure to be inaccurate. Moreover, a user's estimated location within the indoor structure may be subject to other sources of error, such as a low sampling rate and a high location latency.
Accordingly, there is a need for improving the accuracy of a mobile device's location within an indoor structure.